vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Archangel Michael is the main antagonist of Ultimate Antihero. In order to oppose Homura Kamishiro, the Evil God User, the Holy Path Church and the World Government developed the Messiah Creation Plan. Using DNA gathered from holy relics, a special body was created as a vessel for Archangel Michael to possess, allowing him to use his power on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Michael, Who is Like God Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Archangel, Artificial Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Barrier Creation (Has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him, and that can be used offensively for Durability Negation), Flight, Skilled Swordsman, Transformation, Self-Destruction, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks, Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can fight Homura Kamishiro, one of his clashes with Homura destroyed the entire Earth's surface, has an anti-planet technique stated to be able to destroy Earth's surface), possibly Planet level (Both he and Homura are stated to have the power to destroy the planet). Can negate conventional durability with Holy Ground. Speed: At least Supersonic (Vastly stronger than Gabriel and most human magicians, stated to break through the sound barrier on his fight with Homura) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Continental Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Can trade blows with Homura, didn't even flinch from Sumika's bullets) Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers with magic, up to hundreds of thousands of kilometers with extended Holy Sword Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, the leader of the angel forces Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Arts:' Like other angels, Michael doesn't use human and demon sorceries, instead using a magic system called Holy Arts. **'Who is Like God:' The special Holy Art granted to Michael by God. The power of God used with the authority as God’s agent, Michael invokes this magic for his Setting Sun Holy Art. **'Holy Ground:' A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Even among angels, Michael is an existence that has been entrusted with a high spirit rank by God. ***'Holy Sword:' Michael is able to manifest his Holy Ground into the shape of a golden light sword, allowing him to use its properties offensively to wield a sword that can easily cut through any material or being with a lower spirit rank. By pouring in more magical power, Michael can enlarge his Holy Sword to the point it pierces the moon from the Earth's surface, transforming it into a blade capable of bisecting the planet. **'Judge Ray' (Heaven's Judgment): Michael's golden wings shine before each of his feathers releases several hundred heat rays that look like streaks of white light. These rays have an extremely high tracking ability, and they will chase the enemy no matter how much they try to evade them like a swarm of zigzagging snakes. **'Megiddo Flame' (Flame of God’s Punishment): White light flickers on Michael's eyes, and the space where his eyes are focused is enveloped in white flames. Megiddo Flame doesn't disappear or burn out until the target's life is burned to nothing. **'Unnamed Holy Art:' Golden magic light gathers around Michael's palm before he shoots a ray of light. **'Setting Sun:' Michael lifts both hands towards the heavens. Instantly, his hands produce a white radiance that doesn't emit any heat. The light swells up, creating a sphere with a diameter of one kilometer that lights up the sky as a second sun. Michael then drops this super heavy magic sphere into the enemy. This is an anti-planet technique that is stated to be capable of destroying the Earth's surface. **'Enforced Ascension:' A magic power gathering technique. Michael extends his golden wings and deploys a giant golden magic circle in the sky. The radiance of the circle will cover the entire area, and those touched by it will have their soul forcefully dragged out and converted into magic power by Michael. The technique can be interrupted by destroying the magic circle, and it seems to take more time to drag out the soul the stronger the person is. **'Pocket Dimension:' Michael can isolate people from the rest of the world using a pocket dimension. **'World Shifting:' Michael can open holes in space and transport people to a parallel world. Michael used this technique to fight Homura in a parallel world and separate him from his allies. The parallel Earth was described to have been disconnected from the flow of destiny, and thus, was an abandoned, uninhabited world where both fighters could go all out. *'Teleport:' Michael can use the same teleport technique that Homura, deconstructing his body and then reconstructing it at the chosen coordinates. *'Angel Transformation:' Michael can transform his human body into his angel form. Upon doing so his flesh will burst and turn into scales with a rainbow luster as he swells and grows to become one hundred meters tall, with three faces with pure white eyes on his head. His legs fuse together into a dragon tail. His six golden wings are similarly enlarged and become much more radiant. **'Self-destruction:' By stabbing his hand into his chest Michael can cause his magic power and perfect soul to overload and run wild, overflowing with even more brightness than normal. If not stopped, he will cause a giant explosion. *'Invulnerability:' Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Astaroth (Paradise Lost) Astaroth's Profile (Speed equalized, High 6-A Michael was used and Ast's immortality is restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5